Sweet Reunion
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: After the fall of the Berlin Wall, Prussia is pleasantly surprised when Spain comes to visit, but he is surprised when Spain confesses his love for him. A short PruSpa fic.


I don't own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himayura does.

Sweet Reunion

Spain couldn't believe what he was hearing. After many years, the Berlin Wall had fallen and in spite of the rumors of him being dead, Prussia was still alive. Many news stations played the footage of when Germany and Prussia ran to each other and hugged while crying tears of joy. Everyone talked about how sweet and loving the reunion was, but Prussia had't been seen much since then.

Spain was very sure it was because Germany had been spending his time taking care of his older brother since it looked like Prussia had lost some weight during his time living with Russia, but Spain wanted to see him. Spain had a secret he never told anyone, he was very much in love with Prussia. When he met the boy win called himself Teutonic Knights, Spain thought that he was cute and those feeling eventually turned into love. But Spain had a hard time telling Prussia because he thought Prussia liked only girl especially when he was lovers with Hungary. Even when Prussia and Hungary had a mutual break up because Hungary had fallen in love with Austria, Spain still had a hard time telling Prussia because he still thought Prussia liked only women.

But in spite of the fact he was unable to express his feelings about Prussia, he still wanted to be around him. Being around Prussia made him very happy because of his loud and cheerful attitude. Spain smiles as he packed food to brings to Prussia hoping his presence would make him happy. After that he called Romano to let him know he was visiting Prussia because he didn't want him to get worried about him. The only response Romano gave was muttering about potato bastards as he put it when referred to Germany and Prussia.

After hanging up on Romano, Spain slowly traveled to Berlin. When he arrived at the capital city of Germany many people were still celebrating the reunification of Germany. The usually stern looking Germans looked happy and welcoming to other people. Spain even stopped and had a glass of beer.

After he was done he made it over to Germany's large home. Since Prussia's sprawling mansion had been torn down when his nation status had been taken from him and he was forced to live with Russia he decided to live with his younger brother. It made a lot of sense because Prussia now represented the eastern half of Germany like how Romano represented the southern half of Italy. While Germany's home wasn't an ornate and sprawling mansion, it was very nice and quite large. It seemed Germany's car wasn't there. I hope that Prussia is still here, thought Spain who was starting to realize that he provably should have called Prussia to tell him he was coming, but he had wanted it to be a surprise.

Since he was already there, Spain walked up to the door and knocked. "West, the awesome Prussia will not let you in until you have fun with Italy, Austria, and Hungary," called out Prussia.

"Prussia it is me, Spain," Spain called cheerfully. He then heard someone frantically to the door and open it. Prussia opened the door and quickly pulled Spain into the house before he closed the door and locked it again.

"Spain, I am happy to see you, I don't get very many visitors," said Prussia as he excitedly hugged Spain while Prussia's little bird flew around his head before it sat itself in Prussia's silvery hair. When Prussia had to live with Russia, he gave Germany his bird to look after so he wasn't surprised that the bird was sticking very close to Prussia now.

When they pulled away Spain got a good look at him. Prussia had lost a lot of weight, but he looked better than he did in the footage of fall of the wall. He wore a black shirt, blue jeans, and the Iron Cross was hanging around his neck. For some reason he had a set of headphones that were connected to a Walkman hooked onto his jeans hanging around his neck too. He was also barefooted like he always was when he was at his home relaxing. Spain had to admit in spite of the weight loss, Prussia was still very handsome.

"Where is Germany and why do you have a Walkman," asked Spain curiously.

"Austria and Hungary are going on a dinner date and she invited West and Italy along as a double date. He wanted to take care of me, but I locked him out of the house until he went, he needs to finally tell Italy that he is love with him. As for the headphones and Walkman, I am catching up on all the music I missed," said Prussia as he led Spain to the living room.

"Germany is in love with Italy who is another man and you don't mind," asked Spain who was curious.

"Germany has been in love with Italy for a very long time, it was really rough for him during the Second World War with that monster for our boss. Why would I care, I am attracted to both men and women," said Prussia.

Hearing this made Spain hopeful. If Prussia is attracted to both men and women there may be a chance for me, thought Spain hopefully. "Prussia, there is something I must tell you," said Spain.

"What is it," asked Prussia who sounded kind of confused.

Spain sighed still feeling very nervous. "Te amo, I have loved you even since we were children. I was afraid to tell you this because I thought you only liked women, but hearing you like both men and women it gave me courage to tell you. Even if you don't feel the same way, I felt like you should know," said Spain.

Spain didn't know what to think when Prussia didn't say anything. Please say something, thought Spain. To his surprise Prussia leaned closer to Spain and kissed him.

* * *

Prussia was very happy when Spain came to visit him. Even though he was happy to be reunited with his brother, he was a little upset that he didn't have any friends come to visit him. He wondered if they were just trying to forget him since he was now just the eastern half of Germany and to them Germany was more important. He now understood why Romano was so bitter. He was afraid that at some point he would be either invisible or confused for his brother just like Canada was someday. So to see Spain come and visit him made him happy.

He was very confused when Spain asking about Germany's attraction to Italy, but he decided to be honest with him. It surprised him even more when Spain told him that he loved him. But it also made Prussia curious about his feelings for Spain. When he hung out with Spain and France, he saw France as a good friend, but for some reason he found himself closer to Spain. Maybe it is love, thought Prussia who wanted to see and decided to kiss Spain.

At first Spain seemed surprised by this, but started return the kiss quite eagerly. Prussia had to admit that he liked kissing Spain a lot. I wonder if I am feeling love right now, thought Prussia and it didn't take him long to realize that yes it was love.

"Ich libe dich," said Prussia when they pulled away. Spain had to think a couple seconds before he realized that he had told him I love you in German.

"Really," asked Spain with a smile.

"Ja, I just wish that I realized this a lot sooner," said Prussia as he touched Spain's cheek.

"I am so happy now," said Spain as he threw his arms around Prussia and rested his head on his chest. As Prussia held Spain he was happy knowing that even if others forgot him, he would still have his brother Germany and Spain the man who loved him.


End file.
